


Just Say Yes

by kyouhaba



Series: After Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, University, canonverse, eyyy, honestly, it's a late birthday fic but, its a surprise, just gay fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is complicated but isn't everything in life complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> ✨

Iwaizumi Hajime was what you would call "smart." He had good grades and was the top at his class in almost everything. He decided to keep playing volleyball even if it meant he would have to verse his boyfriend in matches but hey, they make up later and go on dates. So it was fine for him and eventually Oikawa's team went on and Oikawa became the captain when he reached his final year as for Iwaizumi... He decided to quit and moved on to studying more. Sure it was rough on him but he still played volleyball for fun but that was only when he was with Oikawa. Today though was different. Oikawa was playing a match against another team and Iwaizumi had finally decided to ask him what he had always wanted to. Iwaizumi dressed up and looked around the room for his bag. He walked over to it and picked it up when he found it and walked out the door.

"Ah Iwaizumi! Hey buddy can you help me out?" A familiar voice yelled and Iwaizumi turned his head to see Kuroo. 

"Kuroo this is the last time I'm going to help you what is it now." Iwaizumi sighed and walked over to the taller bed-headed male who was standing by the door to his room.

"Hah truth is...I made my little Kenma mad because I ruined his combo and now he won't let me in..."

"You're kidding me."

"Iwaizumi please he's my boyfriend and he treats me like this! I deserve to be treated better!"

Iwaizumi laughed and face planted himself until his laughter died down. "Sure you're nice."

"I BOUGHT HIM EVERY GAME HE WANTED HOW IS THAT NOT NICE?!"

"...Okay never mind you're nice...sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Never mind sorry I'll try to help you later I have to go somewhere." Iwaizumi sighed and walked away from them and smiled to himself as he Kuroo whining and begging the other who was inside. He continued walking until he was outside and walked to where the bus stop was and waited. Which pretty much took a few minutes before it was in sight. He waited for the doors to open and got in, walking to an empty seat and looked out the window as it drove down the road. Iwaizumi gave a small sigh and looked down at his phone, smiling lightly as he saw that most of the messages were from Oikawa. Most of them were just him asking if he was going to the game or not...like hell he wasn't. He chuckled and replied back to him.

'I'm going okay why would I miss it?'

It only took a second maybe even a millisecond before he got a reply.

'Good I would have broke up with you if you didn't!!!!!'  
'Actually not really you know what I mean.'

Iwaizumi smiled again and placed his phone into his pocket and waited for the bus to stop at the gym. To make time fly by Iwaizumi read a book and listened to music until he was at the gym Oikawa's team was playing at. He paid the bus driver and walked out the door and should have been surprised when he was ambushed by a familiar pair of arms.

"Iwa-chan what took you so long!"

Yep same voice as always.

"Oikawa get off me..."

And with that Oikawa gave a small sigh and took his arms off him and examined his body with a small smile.

"Have you been working out?"

"I look normal but yes?"

"Iwa-chan I know your body well of course I can tell."

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him lightly and Oikawa happily kissed back with a small hum.

"You look nice with a volleyball uniform on."

"Of course I do." Oikawa purred and showed himself off, earning a small chuckle from Iwaizumi.

"Sure you do."

"You compliment me then turn me down like this thanks Iwa-chan."

"Your welcome."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sure it wasn't."

Oikawa gave out a small groan before he took the others hand and dragged him inside. "Well let's just go I don't have time to be arguing with you! I got you the best seat in the house and you still treat me like this!"

"What do you mean by 'best seat in the house'?" Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side and looked at him with the same confused look he had since he was a child.

Oikawa giggled at this and took him to where the game was being played. "It took me like a month until I finally got our coach to agree to let me do this but... you can sit with the coach,other players,managers,etc doesn't that sound cool?" 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a bit and stayed quiet for about 5 minutes before opening his mouth and speaking again. "T-thanks." He mumbled and looked down.

"What was that?" Oikawa perked up and looked at him with that one shit-eating grin explaining 'Say it one more time!' And Iwaizumi hated it.

"I said fuck you."

"Okay nevermind I heard what you actually said but that's rude."

Iwaizumi grinned at him before he shifted a bit and looked away from him. He looked behind him for a second before looking back at the other. "Oh um actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Oikawa looks at him with the same confused look Iwaizumi had on before. "Oh? What is it?"

"Well I...no we've known each other for a long time! And it's so hard to talk to you when we weren't dating and it still is and I'm...what I'm trying to say is.... Oika-" Iwaizumi was about to go on and finish his sentence before he heard doors opening and the opposing team came. 

Oikawa's hand was taken by a team mates and was told he had to play. Oikawa told him he needed a minute and looked back at Iwaizumi. "Go on."

That's it. Fuck it there's no going back.

"Oikawa Tooru I want you to marry me!" Iwaizumi yelled and blushed madly, causing everyone in the gym maybe to look at him. Iwaizumi panted quietly and was out of breath before Oikawa left with his team mates. He gave a small smile as he saw Oikawa's reply.

He couldn't hear it but he knew that he had mouthed a 'yes' while crying.


End file.
